rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Roberts
Daughter of Westley Roberts and Elaine Roberts (nee Morgernstern), Molly is a bright 19-year-old girl who seeks to travel the skies and live up to her father's legacy. History Molly was born in Welkin YEAR to the Dread Aegis Westley Roberts and his wife Elaine, who died in childbirth. An only child, she was raised chiefly aboard her father's airship, the Flynn's Revenge. The crew of the vessel made tracks all across Aperion doing work for the Rover King Timothy, giving her a wide tour of the country from a very young age. Though she was usually left in the care of one of the crew when her father needed to fulfill his duties for the king, she did spend time in New Phosphor, under the eye of Lucius Penbarrow, an old friend of Roberts. The ship docked often in the small town, making the apartment her father purchased above Penbarrow's bookstore a home away from home. She was left in New Phosphor on one such occasion when she was 12 years old, in Welkin YEAR. This was, as many know, the occasion where the Dread Aegis did not return. Orphaned, she was taken in by Penbarrow, who viewed it as an extension of his previous babysitting duties and a favor to his late friend. Seven years passed as Molly grew up, waiting for one of her father's crewmates to come collect her or (wistfully) for her father to reappear. On the seventh anniversary of the official announcement of her father's death, she was visited, though not by any old friends. A man named Atticus Smith knocked on her door instead, offering her a letter sealed with the flag of the Dread Aegis and an offer for the young woman to continue her family's legacy. Personality Molly is bright and optimistic, quick to believe the best in people. She trusts her instincts about her peers and places this trust in them perhaps a bit too easily. She is energetic when she feels she is in her element. Molly prefers to learn things by doing, rather than by reading any sort of manual. Molly enjoys being skybourne. Her father's side can trace back their ancestry through Rovers and merchants and even pirates as far back as the Briar era, so she views being aboard an airship as natural for her. She is perhaps more comfortable on a moving ship than she does on solid ground, largely due to her childhood. Despite this, she does not trust herself in the position of Captain aboard the Endurance, calling her judgements that prove successful as haptic, snap decisions that could have just as easily gotten her crew seriously injured. She idealizes the kind of captain her father was, and she does not think she matches up very well. Molly tends to seek out connections with others to form a sort of surrogate family. She never knew her mother, and her somewhat abnormal childhood led her to find mother, uncle, aunt, and grandparental figures among the large crew of the Flynn's Revenge. She is secretly jealous of the large families others have. As a child Molly often made friends in the more consistent port towns her father's ship docked in. There was a period of time she sent letters to friends on a near-constant basis. Oddly enough, during her seven-year stint in New Phosphor, Molly did not make many friends outisde of casual acquaintances. This could be due to her firm belief that her stay in the town was temporary at best, as well as a withdrawl from others in a way to deal with her grief. Trivia *Molly has a tattoo on her shoulder of the insignia of the Dread Aegis. She'd like to get one of the ship she'll captain someday, but she's not sure if that would be vain. *She wears a pair of gold hoop earrings that belonged to her mother and a blue choker given to her by a friend. *Her theme song is Run*Run*Run by High and Mighty Color. External Links Short stories/doodles about or involving Molly Roberts Category:Characters Category:Bladewinds